rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Master Illusionist/@comment-37697046-20191216014207
− Description − Master Illusionists are Illusionists that have gained full control over the mind. Gaining Globus and Intermissions, they can inflict Insanity and create a large orderly barrier to protect themselves. They are especially effective against Chaotic players for this reason, as they can cause them to go berserk as well as knock them off cliffs with globus. − − How to Obtain − # Get max Illusionist. − # Get enough orderly to meditate. − # Talk to the Master Illusionist Trainer and get every insanity in the game. − # With every insanity in the game: − #* Survive 5 Days (5 hours) − #* Get 2 rots worth of orderly − # Talk to the trainer to remove the insanity once the quest is completed, each skill costs 350 silver (1750 for all). − − Abilities − − Active − * Globus - '''Creates an orderly barrier that follows you as you move, Chaotic and neutral players walking into this barrier will be flung backward, stunned, and damaged. Orderly players can walk through it. Globus can block dagger throw however you will still be combat tagged. Chaotic people can be inside Globus if they are in close proximity to you when you cast it, However, they will be hit when the spell ends. − * '''Intermissious - '''Every hit applies an insanity. − ** Hit 1: Whispers (Make them hear voices) − ** Hit 2: Fearful (Drop down and spam chat PLEASE!) − ** Hit 3: Maniacal (Automatically grips knocked players near them) − ** Hit 4: Careless (Cliffo Mode, jump off cliffs automatically) − ** Hit 5: Nightmare (Makes the target see hallucinations) − * '''Dominus - '''Make someone go berserk on anyone except housemates. (Note this only works on chaotic people.) − − '''Passive − * Trickster - ''' Hystericus, and Trickstus are snapped for free. − * '''Observe Block '- '''Cannot be observed by illusionists. − − Quest Strategy − The Ultra Illusionist quest can be tough for the unprepared player. There's multiple ways to go about doing the quest, and your situation may be different. I will give my personal opinion on how to go about doing the quest, so please keep an open mind. Additions are appreciated. − # After starting the quest, you'll want to get out of Castle Sanctuary. '''Do not cure your insanity, or else you will fail the quest. You will be cured upon finishing the quest.' You'll have to leave Tundra at some point, so having an Azael or a friend to carry you out can make life that much easier. For players who don't have these opportunities, you still have options. One of the easiest things you can do is hire a gate service, though this can be rather risky as all player services are. If you're a scroom decomposing cancels cliffo mode, so use that when escaping Tundra. Though this can still be very tricky. − # Getting rots can be tricky. Ideally, you'll want to use a rot service or alts. If you're a solo player and this isn't an option, then you might have some trouble at this section of the quest. Having every insanity cripples you in battle, and even fresh-spawns pose a serious threat. Proceed with caution! I prefer to do rots at Sentinel and Renova, but choose whatever you prefer. − # Finding a spot you're comfortable with staying at for five hours can be tough, and there's many things you must take into account. The easiest way to do this is to have an Azael backfire gate until they end up in purgatory, but this most likely won't be a viable method for the average player. Your second choice should be Isle of Eth. As Isle of Eth has no gates or mirrors and is far from most major towns, it makes an excellent choice for this quest. Some other good choices might include the Sanctuary in Sleeping Forest or the top of the inn at Flowerlight town. − # Staying diligent for five hours can be very tough, and boredom isn't an uncommon killer! Unless you want to keep rejoining the game for force field, keeping an eye out for enemies is a must for this quest. Having a friend with you can make the wait much more bearable, and try to make it fun for yourself! Goofing around is fine, as long as you don't put yourself at risk. Rouge is still just a game, don't hurt yourself by playing for too long and exhausting yourself. − # Finally, when heading back to the trainer, refer to step one. Getting back should be just as easy if not easier with an Azael. − − I wish all you future Ultra Illusionists good luck, I hope this guide can help some of you. − − Notes − * Note it is ill advised to attempt to get this class without either a friend or the Gate spell, As attempting to leave castle sanctuary will result in your death via cliffo mode. − * After becoming master illusionist you are able to purchase its armor located after you've walked across the bridge upstairs of Castle Sanctuary, in one of the towers. − * Dzins are immune to Intermissious, Trickstus, and Hystericus. However, they are not immune to Dominus.